


Aha!

by Tinker_Titan



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, M/M, Pranks, ready for bed, sneeking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has been feeling a little playful lately. Plus, it has been awhile since he's seen Harry.</p><p>Fluff. Nothing but fluff.</p><p>But there is yaoi if you squint for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aha!

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on this in creative writing for a small little way to just get something out and now I can actually think about my important story. This had been posted to my Fanfiction.net account.

"Aha! Gotcha!"

I look through the window at my best friend and watch as he gets ready for bed. He puts on his shirt-the pants are already on. His hair is in a perfect style. He doesn't suspect that I'd be here tonight so this will be hilarious. I ready my web shooter and raise my hand to slowly open the window. He has his back to me as I quickly shoot out a web to pull a book off of the dresser near his bed. He quickly turns around and goes over to pick it up. Because it was across the room and said room is very large, he doesn't notice me crawl in through the window and hide behind the loveseat next to it.

I ready another shot and use the next one to pull the television remote towards me and flick on the TV. I change the channel every few seconds and struggle to hold back my humor filled laughs as he fights with the TV to keep it off and lower the volume. Every time he turns it down I turn it up and every time he turns it off I put it right back on.

"This isn't funny Peter!" he yells to the room. He reaches behind the TV and pulls the plug. It's quiet and I know he's trying to guess where I am using the soundless space to his advantage. "You can't hide from me forever. You probably find this to be pretty great. Don't you?"

I nod my head. Yeah, I do.

The second he turns his back to me again to look under the bed, I'm on the ceiling and out of sight. He stands and emits a sigh.

"God, you are just so easy." He looks up and gives me a wry smile. "Come down right now."

I chuckle and down I go. I flop right on his generously large bed and sit up, giving him my signature look.

"Spiderman says hello, Harry." His eyes hold something I can't figure out until it's too late. My face is wet and I sputter. My glare sees a water gun in his hand and a trademark smile on his face.

"I figured that you had to come by sometime soon. It has in fact been awhile. Oh, and I do believe that the term is 'aha, gatcha!"

I wipe my face down and sit with my legs crossed properly. I'm not wearing my costume so I can't help but feel uncomfortable in a simple t-shirt and a pair of old jeans.

"Where were you hiding that thing?" His gun is tiny, green, and clear enough to let enough light pass through so that it almost has a glowing effect. He shrugs and sits down on the bed next to me twirling it around his fingers.

"I had it in my pocket. I knew you'd show up eventually." I hum.

"Yeah, but I can't stay. Just came to say hi." He scoffs at me and shoves my shoulder with no more bite than a playful kid.

"Like a true neighbor."

"That's a good one. but I am Spiderman after all. I have to make sure all of my neighbors are in good order." This time he hums but he doesn't say much of anything else. He continues to play with the toy as it spins around his middle finger this twirl around. I sigh and hop off the mattress. I wave my hand as a goodbye and get ready to jump out of the window when he says just one more thing.

"If you really want to be a good neighbor, next time come earlier so that we can actually do something. I just got a new game station. Un-opened." I smile and don't look back as I jump right out. I shoot a web out and land on a tree four feet .

"Spiderman will have to think about it. But he doesn't see why not."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think please.


End file.
